


Dawn Break (Like a dream come true)

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Souyo Week 2019, arcana swap, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: Souyo week day... 6? Yeah 6!Prompt was Arcana Swap or Growing old together, I picked Arcana swap!This story is a continuation of Day 5's story (All the stories link together) so I suggest reading the others before you read this one!Much like the other days, this story comes with it's own remix and picture that I made (it's on my tumblr). For this one I remixed 'Like a dream come true.'_______________________________________________________________________________Yosuke braked, swerving on the wet path, and though he luckily missed the pole and barely hurt himself he accidentally pushed someone walking into a nearby trash can.“Oh- I’m so sorry!” He said dashing over to help his victim. As he pulled the stranger out of the can, he was greeted by… Narukami? Wait, something wasn’t right.Narukami had dark brown hair and brown eyes? Since when?





	Dawn Break (Like a dream come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit tricky trying make this fit in with the other stories, but I did it- I had to do a lot of research on just exactly what the Arcana Swap entailed, but I think I'm close (maybe?)  
> Also have you ever been so in love with someone that your dreams ends up combining both your memories and replaying them in a different perspective? No? Well that's kinda what this story is going for.

Yu and Yosuke finally fell asleep, both in each other’s embrace. The two of them were a tangled mess on the couch in Yu’s Parent’s apartment. Every now and again, one of them would wake up and hear the other snoring. Yosuke had grown fond of Yu’s cat-like purrs. Yosuke’s snoring on the other hand, sounded like a frog croaking. Neither of them sounded too unpleasant in their dreams. There was one time, in the night where both were awake and though it was too dark to see it, they felt each other’s friendly gazes. Yu nuzzled his face into Yosuke’s, as they both finally managed to fall asleep at the same time for the last of that chaotic night. Yosuke had come to terms with himself, and after talking it out with Yu, he found he wasn’t particularly happy about himself, but he was willing to acknowledge what he had done, and put it all behind him to start again. Afterall, he finally found someone who loved and respected him. Who knew how it felt to be alone and isolated. It just so happened to be Yu Narukami, the most perfect person on the planet (Or so Yosuke would say). He still felt like Yu was a mystery, but he respected his privacy and trusted him. He already got a whiff of one of Yu’s major insecurities, and he was grateful that Narukami decided to take his mask off just for him. Yosuke, was still curious, and as he drifted off, he felt an odd sensation- it was as if his soul had shifted into a space between him and his Partner- and with that, it felt like Yu was there with him.

 

They saw each other, standing in total darkness, yet their figures were not that of a human. They were two glowing cards, twirling in the void. A Magician and a Fool. Both of the cards collided for a moment, and there was nothing but pure bright blinding white… and then…

 

“Where am I?”

 

Yosuke was riding his bike on his way to school. As he recollected himself and where he was, he realised a pole was getting closer.

 

“Wait, what- Crap!”

 

He braked, swerving on the wet path, and though he luckily missed the pole and barely hurt himself, he accidentally pushed someone walking, into a nearby trash can.

 

“Oh- I’m so sorry!” He said dashing over to help his victim. As he pulled the stranger out of the can, he was greeted by… Narukami? Wait, something wasn’t right. 

Narukami had dark brown hair and brown eyes? Since when?

Yosuke tried to ask Yu if he was okay, but somehow he couldn’t form the words in his mouth. Different words came out instead, as if he had no choice in what he could say.

 

“Man, I’m sorry. I zoned out and next thing I know, I’m about to ride into a pole. I should really get that sorted out, huh-”

 

“-All good, I was in the way. Hey, you’re Hanamura Yosuke, I think we’re in the same grade.” Said the strange version of Yu. “Narukami Yu. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

This version of Yu was awfully chatty, and unlike him at all. Yosuke didn’t know what to think, but his heart felt warm upon shaking his hand.

“Pleasure’s all mine. Hey, I feel like maybe I should give you a proper apology. You like steak?”

 

“Yeah, I heard it was Inaba’s speciality.”

 

“If you don’t have anything better to do, I could take you to Junes this afternoon-”

 

“Hey Yosgrey!” A voice said, cutting off the conversation.

 

Both boys swivelled around to see Chie.

“You haven’t forgotten about Trial of the Dragon, right?”

 

“Yosgrey?” Yosuke chuckled. He felt like he should be offended and was unsure why he was laughing.

“Um, actually- not to be rude but…” Narukami softly interrupted. “About that. IS that your natural colour?”

 

Yosuke was confused. What were they on about? He just shrugged and decided to pick up his bike. “Well it’s school time, let’s go- yeah?”

 

It was like the scene was a channel changing. Everything glitched and changed in the blink of an eye.

 

And then he was in assembly, standing there. A panicked Yu beside him who was glancing at his phone impatiently. The now, dark haired Narukami looked like he was going to cry.

_ ‘No… this can’t be right… Is Saki going to die here?’ _

 

“Your attention please!” The principal called out. “We have the most unfortunate news. A young girl has passed away nearby last night. We urge you to take care when coming to school early, or going home late. A notice will be handed out today, we expect you to give them to your guardians…”

 

“Hey Yosuke.” A girl whispered to him. Yosuke noticed her the moment he turned around. It was Saki-Senpai. “Give my apologies to Yu about his Cousin…”

 

The scene flickered again. 

 

Teddie, Yosuke and Yu were standing inside a twisted version of the Dojima house in the TV world.

_ “I never got the chance to tell my cousin… I think he’s amazing! He’s so funny and cool. It gets really lonely here when Dad’s out working...so I was really excited to find someone else was here! ”  _ Spoke Nanako’s tiny, echoing voice. Or at least her memories.

 

“N-No… Nanako…” Yu collapsed. “I couldn’t save her… she died lonely and scared… I should have been there for her…”

 

“It’s a real shame isn’t it…” Spoke a distorted voice. A dark figure trotted down the stairs. “Your parents abandon you in this stupid empty town, and the only person you could even communicate to effectively is dead.” It was… Shadow Narukami? Yosuke knew from those two glowing golden eyes and that dark aura.

 

“W-What? Who are you?”

 

“I’m you. And I know all your deepest darkest secrets- I know you came here because you wanted to hang out with this new buddy of yours, in hopes that you could get to know each other better or something... but the truth is, once he knows the truth about you, he’s going to abandon you like your parents and Nanako did!”

 

“W-What?! You dare bring Nanako into this? Why are you saying all this like you know how I feel?! None of it is true!”

“Oh but it is. You put on a mask pretending that everything is fine, but the truth is you’re scared of being alone. You’re rotting inside knowing you’ll never have any proper friends… I was born from that rot!”

 

“Shut up! - W-Who are you? What are you?”

 

Narukami’s shadow let out a bone chilling laugh.

“I told you… I am you…”

 

“You… are not me…” Yu hissed the four magic words. His shadow bellowed out evil laughter, black smoke pouring out of its body in every direction.

 

“Say it louder!”

 

“YOU’RE NOT ME!”

 

The smoke cloaked the shadows’ body. A moment later a strange monster stood in its place. It took the form of some kind of giant eight legged cat beast with what looked like, a Television for it’s head and a bundle of cables for it’s tail. The TV it wore, appeared to be constantly stuck on an error screen.

“If anyone asks how I really feel, I’ll just tell them what they wanna hear! Switch to the channel that they wanna watch! It’s the only way they’ll come to like me! If they ever knew the  _ real  _ me they’ll leave me all alone again!”

 

_ ‘He’s almost exactly like me- So that means… This is like a weird twisted reality where we’ve switched places or something?’  _ Thought Yosuke.

 

“Sensei! You gotta do something! That big shadow is attracting a swarm of little ones!” Shouted Teddie, all scared and confused.

 

Sensei? Teddie was calling Yosuke Sensei now? That’s a nice change.

 

“Got it.” Hanamura spoke, squeezing his eyes shut and summoning his card. “Persona!”

Where he was expecting Jiraya, his beloved motorcycle ninja frog- he instead got Izanagi- Yu’s Persona. This time, Izanagi was dressed oddly. He wore some kind of red ribbon around his head, and his large coat was decorated in a green camo. The armour on his face was silver- and there were little yellow stars in his hollow eyes.

 

Just as he was about to command Izanagi to use Zio… or in this case Garu the scene glitched again.

 

Yu and Yosuke stood in the flood plains together, it was damp outside.

“Thank you, Yosuke. You saved my life yesterday, and now I have a Persona like you. Maybe we both have this power for a reason… Maybe we’re destined to stop the culprit together.” The dark haired Yu spoke, with a somber expression.

“I agree, friend. Let’s put an end to this.”

As the two of them shook each other’s hands everything around them turned white before glitching again.

 

_ ‘Where am I now?’  _

 

Looking around Yosuke could see he was in a hospital, standing over a nearly unconscious Saki-Senpai, who was in a critical condition.

 

_ ‘No… not this.’ _

 

“Senpai!” He shouted grabbing her by her hand. “Please hang in there! You promised me we’d get out of this place together! Remember? We’re going to save up and live in the city- So don’t leave me, please! You gotta keep fighting!”

 

“Hana-chan?” The worn out girl croaked. “I’m scared…”

 

Yosuke’s eyes were watery, but no matter what, he fought them back. As the slow beeps from the heart monitor turned into one long one, Yosuke knew that there was nothing he could do.

 

The moment yet again glitched.

 

He found himself dragging Namatame towards the television screen in one of the rooms of the hospital. Narukami by his side giving him a nod. He then stopped and took a moment to reevaluate the situation.

 

“What are you waiting for? Toss him in, Yosuke. It’s what this bastard deserves.” He grumbled. “He killed Nanako, and Saki.”

 

“But if we do that, then we’re no better than him!” Yosuke called out aggressively. “We can’t lose sight of what’s right- we need to find out the truth.”

 

Yu grabbed Yosuke by the shoulders.    
“You want the truth? Well it’s sitting right there, Yosuke!”

 

“It’s not- something doesn’t sit right- something feels wrong.”

 

“The only thing wrong here is you!  _ Finish him. _ ”

Those words, when played back at Yosuke… They were terrifying. It made him feel bad for being the one to say them. This time, it’s no better, hearing the one you love say such dark things… It must have been this hard for Narukami too.

“Yu. Calm down.”

 

Another glitch.

 

The two boys were sprawled out in the snow on the river bed catching their breath. They had just finished punching each other, much like they did way back when. Yu chuckled and let out a happy smile.

“Damn Yosuke, you punch pretty hard. I think I’m seeing stars.”

 

“Heh, My bad.”

 

“You know… I had no idea this was kinda how it felt to be you, Yosuke. It was like your perspective, but my life...”

 

“Hmm?- Oh...”

 

It appeared that finally, Yosuke was free from watching and feeling these strange recaps unfold, and could speak what was on his mind. As he got up, and helped Yu get back on his feet, he realised that the two of them were back to their usual selves, their normal arcana cards twirled at the top of their heads… and the snow started melting away around them.

 

“Things would be a lot different if I hadn’t have met you, Yosuke…” Narukami said, brushing his back-to-grey fringe with a gentle hand. “But I like to think that destiny would have put us together no matter what. I may not be the best at showing it, Partner, but I love you so much. You’re a little bit of a dumb-ass, but I pride myself in knowing the real you. I like being closer to you than anyone else. Even the problematic parts of you, I feel happy to have experienced.”

 

“Partner…” Yosuke whispered with a cheer. “I feel awful about trying to ignore my feelings for you. If only I knew back then what I know now. I would’ve put all my insecurities behind me and dropped everything to give you all the company that you deserve. You are far from alone. So what if you’re weird as hell? I am too. We can be weird together. I love you, Yu and I’m not leaving you alone until you’re old and- well, grey…”

 

They both laughed. Yosuke pulled Yu towards him as if to give him a hint of what he wanted next. Yu smiled, pressing his Nose against Yosuke’s. Their soft lips collided passionately in a long kiss. 

“Though this is a dream, this feels so real and perfect to me.” Yosuke thought out loud.

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

Yosuke and Yu woke up, at the same time. Odd shapes of golden light from the rising sun were scattered all over the longue room. They both were still holding onto each other.

“Did you… have a weird dream too?” Yosuke asked Yu with a husky voice.

“Yeah...It was kinda nice at the end.” Yu said, as he squirmed in Yosuke’s grasp, trying to stretch and get up. 

 

Yosuke wasn’t sure if they shared the dream, but he felt like now would be a good time to say what he had wanted to say for the longest time. He too sat upright, and adjusted himself so he had a clear view of Yu’s face. He grabbed Narukami by the head and pulled him in for a kiss, similar to the one in the dream. As they parted from each other, Yosuke let out a goofy chuckle.

“Hey Partner… I love you...”

  
“I love you too...” Yu said, kissing the orange haired boy on the head. _ “Yosgrey...” _


End file.
